Power flow through an electric grid can be unpredictable and difficult to determine. For instance, after a disturbance to the grid, the power flow through the grid may be rerouted, but the direction of the power flow at, for example, grid interconnections may not be readily apparent.
However, determining power flow through an electric grid (e.g., determining an amount of power flow and/or a direction of power flow) can be economically beneficial, especially as electric power grids become more automated. For example, determining an amount of power flow through a grid can allow power loads on the grid to be kept below capacities. Additionally, determining direction of power flow through a grid can allow power systems analysis applications to determine low-cost (e.g., optimized) operation settings for the power grid.
Power flow through a grid can be determined using, for example, a voltmeter and a magnetic dipole, and/or a directional field meter at interconnections of the grid. However, because a grid can have many interconnections, these techniques can be expensive and/or invasive.